


Quirk Flu (BNHA x Witch!Reader)

by VanillaKitsuneGirlA



Series: Quirk Flu! [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, American Horror Story References, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cordelia is Best Mom, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fever, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Madison is the worst role model, Nausea, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Cordelia Goode, Reader-Insert, Reader-chan replaces Mineta, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, reader-chan tries her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKitsuneGirlA/pseuds/VanillaKitsuneGirlA
Summary: A nasty strain of flu known as ‘Quirk Flu’ breaks out and creates an outbreak at UA (causing the school to close temporarily) and because Reader-chan is immune with her witch heritage and lack of a quirk, she has to take care of her sick classmates, and her two favorite teachers, with the help of a less than helpful Madison who does more of a half-ass job at taking care of the others.





	1. Stay Healthy Royal Class 1-A!

Okay! Just bear with me, this is still part of my BNHA x Witch!Reader series but this is based off the godawful cold I’ve had all week lol… and now Reader-chan must help her fellow classmates (and Shinsou lets just say that he was allowed to get into Class 1-A cuz he deserves to be in there!) ! Chapters will be split into some of the characters such as Shinsou, Izuku, Bakugou,Todoroki, etc.

PLZ forgive me for any OOC-ness I’m terrible about that!!

Notes:  
(F/D): Favorite drink  
(Y/N): Your Name  
(L/N): Last name

Prologue: Outbreak

“Ahhh…” You took a deep breath of air after having a nice drink of your (F/D) as you let the pleasantry of morning caress you. However, because of the recent news, you had a little something special in your drink… 

**10 Minutes Ago**

_“Wintertime is officially here, but don’t let the snow distract you, because flu season is still present and has increased dramatically throughout Japan, to prevent contracting flu, doctors have urged citizens to be wary of what they have touched and recommended wearing face masks when going outside.” The news quickly caught your ear as you watched the small TV you had hooked up in your dorm._

_“Flu…?” You asked yourself nervously in your dorm-room, and you cringed just thinking about it, there was NO way you were going to let yourself catch the flue, the last time you were sick you swore you had a near-death experience because of how terrible it was!_

_Your horrible memories of being sick however were thankfully interrupted when Madison suddenly opened your door and invited herself in. “Yup, but there’s no way I’m catching that shit. Especially not with the amount of losers and lame-ass teachers that live and teach at this shithole. It’ll spread like the plague.” She quickly stated, having heard the news and what you said._

_By some miracle, Cordelia managed to influence Nezu and the rest of the staff of UA to allow Madison to stay and watch over you during your time to protect you and to an extent, your classmates, but at this point you knew that they instantly regretted that decision. Your classmates sure didn’t enjoy her…. not even the ever-so-sweet Midoriya, Kirishima or Uraraka liked her… she was just too mean for their liking… well Kaminari appreciated her beauty at least, but he wasn’t fond of her attitude…_

_And they each knew Bakugou. Who was no prize either. The difference between them being that Bakugou at least wanted to prove himself to be a hero and wasn’t one to be cruel just for the sake of being cruel, Madison on the other hand… abused her powers for her own pleasure and did bad things just for the sake of being bad. Bakugou was difficult, but Madison was horrible. You were her only friend and even YOU liked Bakugou more than her, and pissing him off became one of your hobbies, and at times you were pretty sure he couldn’t stand you._

_Come to think of it… the only person who liked Madison at all was that douche Monoma from Class 1-B…_

_“Madison… you can’t just barge into my room unannounced and… oh who am I kidding why am I even asking…?” Shaking your head you sighed, you knew better by now, Madison never did anything anyone said, not even the people who somehow managed to become her friend. However… deep down, way, way, WAAAAY deep down, you knew she wasn’t completely, totally and one-hundred percent horrible… pretty close, but not to the core… for the most part._

_“I’m with you on that I don’t wanna catch no fucking flu but how are we supposed to do that? There’s nasty shit everywhere… the air we’re breathing right now could have some nasty germy shit right now and thereby infecting us, and it’s gonna make us all gross and infectious and sick and boogery…” You rambled a little bit as Madison just grabbed one of the spellbooks in your bookshelf._

_“Yeah bitch I know, the flu is bad. Trust me, I’ve seen a bunch of people get it back when I did HR bullshit at hospitals for publicity photos and charity, totally freaked my shit out…” She shuddered at the memories in disgust, and you shook your head again at how awful she could be…_

_“No wonder the others like Bakugou more than you…” You muttered in disapproval as she began flipping the book and she scoffed. “Please. Like I give a shit what these little newbs think of me.” She claimed, but you knew that it wasn’t just a claim, it was pretty true… Madison never cared about what other people thought of her, and she really didn’t care about what Hitoshi and your new friends thought of her. Except for this mystery guy she was dating… you were sure it was that one villain in the League of Villains… Dabi… that was his name._

_However, once she finally found a page that was said to be for a ‘Disease immunity’ potion, you were quick to start reading it with her. Once you saw the list of ingredients, you discreetly snuck downstairs to take some items and food from the kitchen that the spell had required as you saw Mina chatting away with Yaoyorozu and Jirou, along with Hagakure, Tsuyu and Ochako, and the guys Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero were busy laughing about something._

_Good… they were just being normal and didn’t recognize you for once._

_Quickly, you ran back to your dorm and shut the door, locking it so no one came in. They were used to you casting spells and making potions, but since it was a witch thing this was still something you preferred doing behind closed doors unless one of them wanted to watch for themselves._

_“Good, now I’ve got the rest…” Madison said, having a few other ingredients from her own bag. Both of you always kept unconventional items with you for spellcraft and potion-making, and some of the things you needed from the kitchen were thankfully there. Including orange juice, garlic and a ladle._

_You got a small cauldron and began by pouring water first into it, and it miraculously began boiling with Madison’s incredible energy and expertise in pyrokinesis allowing her to control the temperature of the water. Sometimes you forgot how powerful she was because of her attitude…_

_“Okay…” She put the book down with the Latin words as you set up the candles and both sat across from the boiling cauldron, and the Hollywood star brought her palm out above the steaming water._

_“Praesidio nobis ex malus viribus. Praesidio nobis. Praesidio Nobis! Praesidio Nobis!!” The two of you began to chant the incantation together in unison, gradually raising your voices to call upon the power from light as the water bubbled even more and became frothy. The smell giving you an indication that it was working as Madison threw in a couple of strange but brightly colored green leaves into the potion, quickly you gave her a questioning look._

_“Vanilla. Right from the orchids to make it easy to go down.” She briefly explained as you grabbed the ladle you took to start stirring it, and you were relieved that the vanilla already kicked in and made the potion smell actually pretty sweet. After about 5 minutes of stirring, you stopped and the potion was still quite hot but not boiling as Madison grabbed two glass vials and used the ladle to pour some of the potion into both of them._

_“Here. Drink it with a drink and it should protect us from catching any bad shit, that’s if it works, but I’m sure it did, I mean I did nothing wrong, but I’m sure you probably did.” She gave you the vial and you rolled your eyes, “Tch I don’t make mistakes…” That was a total lie, but you weren’t going to admit it if you DID somehow mess up that potion. But instead of arguing, you got some of your (F/D) and were getting ready to pour the potion in, until you remembered something and quickly set it down and got up from where you were sitting._

_“Wait! I need to give some of this to Hitoshi…” You were about to exit but Madison used her telekinesis to make you stop dead in your tracks, making you grunt and gasp lightly as you were trapped in her force and then she made you turn back around through mind control._

_“No way, there won’t be enough for you if you share with anyone else. This is for us. Witches look out for witches only.” She stated, and as oddly kind that was of her, it made you feel a little bit selfish since you and her were the only witches here. It just didn’t entirely feel right to you. Yes witches looked out for other witches and you would literally kill for one of your dear sisters and to protect your beloved coven, but dammit you really came to like, no… you really came to love your classmates and teachers here at UA. Witches or not, you loved them. Even Bakugou._

_And you loved Hitoshi the most. You didn’t wanna play favorites but he was your best friend first… if not more than that…_

_“Madison as much as I love flaunting my good health to people and laughing when they sneeze funny, it wouldn’t feel right if Hitoshi got sick too… or Izuku… or Denki, or Kirishima, or Ochako, or Tsuyu… or Todoroki or even Bakugou, those poor things… I think I’d actually hate if they got sick and I did nothing to stop it…” You mumbled as you thought about your closest friends, and hated how Madison managed to make you feel so meek compared to your friends, who got the full brunt of your lively, smart-ass attitude._

_However, her smirk startled you a little bit. “Oh come on, think of this way (Y/N). If Purple-head gets sick, who’s gonna have to take care of him? You. Nothing’s better than having someone depend on you for living and you having the power to decide if you want them to get better or suffer. But the rest of them can blow their own noses and wipe off their own vomit.” Madison explained, which SORT of convinced you, but not that last part…_

_“You are… something else…” You sighed, feeling reluctant and horrible as you went back to your bed…_

_“Sorry Hitoshi… sorry… guys…” You quietly apologized as Madison was quick to pour some of her potion into her water and she took a drink._

**RIGHT NOW**

You couldn’t lie. You felt pretty good and confident now that you took the potion. No stupid flu was going to infect you today or any other day! And you just kept telling yourself that so you didn’t let the guilt of not giving your friends the same kind of immunity eat you up inside.

“All righty… time to get ready and eat some breakfast before having to go through another dumb day of listening to Aizawa’s dumb lectures…” You grumbled slightly as you put the orange juice back in the refrigerator and left the kitchen. You were positive you were going to be disease-free most of the time, it didn’t mean you wanted to go to class and actually like… pay attention. The man was your favorite teacher but good God the lectures bored you sometimes… and his assignments… ugh… 

“How do you think I feel? I have to actually shadow that old dick. Not like he can teach me anything… I’m stronger than him.” Madison rolled her eyes as she followed you out, and began to light one of her cigarettes. 

“And he can’t express just how happy he is to have you here…” You snarked with a bit of a smirk. Aizawa wasn’t the type who cared much about things and he often pretended that he didn’t care much about people and was always discreet about the people he cared about and disliked, but if there’s one person he absolutely hated, it was Madison. Madison definitely replaced Fiona as the woman he hated the most. Not just because of her overall bitchy attitude, but she represented all the things he hated about fame and entitlement. And on top of that, he was sick of her cigarettes stinking up his classroom. How he let Cordelia convince him that having Madison shadow him to protect you and the rest of his students was a good idea, he’ll never know.

“He should be. Least he can see what a real woman’s ass looks like.” She smirked and you rolled your eyes with a chuckle. “Wow…” She was so amusing, you were almost glad she stood here with you.

As you both walked, Bakugou was coming your way, and the first thing he made sure to do was glare at you as he often did. Naturally you didn’t fear him, but today the glare was a little off… “Good morning Lord Explosion Bit- whoooooa…” You paused as you took his appearance in, the guy actually looked kind of tired and groggy, which was odd because Bakugou always had energy to the point where you thought of him as almost hyperactive given his temper and drive.

However, he growled at the way you were looking at him. “What the hell are you staring at Witch Bitch?” He asked you harshly, his normally rough voice just a bit scratchier than normal as he glowered at you. Yeah, he was always pissy but he looked and sounded extra pissy to the point where you were mildly concerned. 

“You look kinda out of it…” You got a little bit closer to him, seeing what appeared to be faint shadows under his eyes, but he backed away and shoved you away from him. “Don’t get so fucking close idiot! I’m fine! I just woke up what do you expect?” He narrowed his eyes at you, and you just gave him an annoyed look. 

Typical Bakugou, never appreciating anyone’s concern for him. 

“You don’t look fine asshole, or at least, you look worse than normal. Which is a miracle, you always look terrible.” Madison quickly retorted, crossing her arms and smirking. Obviously that was a lie, since Madison did think Bakugou was an attractive teenager but she hated his attitude and thought of him as just a boy with a fragile ego that needed constant coddling. Needless to say, Bakugou returned the hatred as her insult immediately sent him into a rage. 

“What did you say Hollywood Bitch?!” He got ready to get up in her face with one palm sparkling, but since you weren’t in the mood for bullshit, you used your telekinesis to restrain him from attacking the other witch, and he angrily snarled at you for doing that. He HATED it whenever you used your powers on him. “Okay, okay cut it out you mooks… forget I asked… he’s fine, a picture of health, right Bakugou?” You deadpanned and shrugged your shoulders and let him go, but he still looked annoyed with you as he ignored a smiling Kirishima coming your way and giving the three of you a wave. “Morning Bakugou, (L/N), Madison.” 

“Mornin’ to you Kiri.” You happily waved, but Madision didn’t uncross her arms nor did she return the politeness as she just stared at him indifferently. Bakugou at least gave him an annoyed look of acknowledgement, that quickly contorted into something you couldn’t identify. The explosive teen’s breathing started to hitch but it concerned you and Kirishima. Madison however… looked concerned for a different reason and she was quick to walk backwards, and contrarily Kirishima moved a little closer to his friend.

“Whoa, hey… Bakugou, are you all right you don’t look so-” Before he could even finish his sentence, Bakugou’s eyes shut as he suddenly let out a very loud and uncovered sneeze that sprayed onto you and Kirishima as the two of you quickly covered your faces with your arms. Though the disgusting wetness you both felt on your arms was enough for you to realize that this son of a bitch just got you all boogery… 

“Ewww…” Madison backed away even further and proceeded to just walk away from the three of you, nope, forget it, she wasn’t going to be around a sick person again… she couldn’t and wasn’t doing it! 

“OHHHH SICK!!” You exclaimed, whining in disgust as you wiped the spit off your arm in vain with your tie.

“Eww dude… maybe cover your mouth the next time you do that?” Kirishima was so sweet, trying to awkwardly smile that off as he wiped off the spit that got on him, as if Bakugou’s gross sneeze didn’t bother him. 

“Shut up you idiots! It wasn’t that bad!” If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was a little bit embarrassed, but he was making sure he didn’t show it.

“Yes it was! That warrants a ‘sorry’! You got my fucking arm all boogery!” You were much less understanding and didn’t hesitate to yell at him the same way he was yelling at you. Any other classmate in the vicinity audibly sighed or looked on in amusement. The two loudest students of 1-A were at it again as Kirishima acted fast and held back the explosive barbarian who was shouting profanities at you and you just snickered until the red-head eventually got the former to calm down somewhat… emphasis on somewhat.

“Fine… I guess you can’t help being gross… well I gotta go find Hitoshi… I’ll see you guys in class… see you Kiri~. And you too Bakugou.” You smiled sweetly at your red-headed classmate but you weren’t as friendly with Bakugou as you waved to the two of them. “Right! See ya (L/N)!” Kirishima grinned as he waved you off, but Bakugou just growled at you in response before storming off in your opposite direction, trying to stifle a sudden coughing fit. “W-Wait for me!” Kirishima called for him as he quickly followed him… or at least as quickly as he could when he got almost a little bit dizzy. “Whoa…” He made sure to steady himself as he walked, but paused in his steps when he felt the tell-tale signal of a sneeze coming on.

“H-H… Heeeh…” His breath began hitching as he walked a little bit slower, even when he saw Kaminari coming over to greet him and Bakugou, smiling wide as he often did, “Mornin’ guys!” He cheerfully greeted them, happily oblivious to Bakugou’s foul mood and Kirishima’s issue as the sneeze finally made it’s presence known with a loud “Hehcchhhhiuuuu!!” with the poor teen trying hard to make sure it got in his elbow, remnants of spittle had managed to fly and get onto his friend ahead of him. 

“Ewww… come on man really?” Kaminari shamelessly groaned in disgust, though Bakugou was much more openly disgusted, “What happened to ‘cover your mouth’ dumb-hair?” He asked abrasively, glowering at him and backing away, much to his classmate’s embarrassment. 

However, instead of arguing Kirishima nervously tried to laugh it off, “M-My bad, but you know in your defense it can’t be helped sometimes…” He scratched the back of his head, earning a grumble and a scoff from the louder boy as he made his way off without him, but as always, Kirishima followed him, despite the fact that he was starting to feel rather tired…  
“Wait up guys!” Once they left, Kaminari saw no other option other than to follow them but he paused for a moment when he was starting to feel a little bit dizzy himself…

“Ugh…” He let out a low groan when a wave of fatigue suddenly slapped him in the face as he slowly diverted from the path Bakugou and Kirishima took and stumbled to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the same carton of orange juice you had used, hoping that it would perk him back up. Not bothering with his usual manners in his sleepy state, he opened it and drank straight from the mouth of the carton and set it aside once he was done, and gave another groan when it didn’t do anything to give him any sort of energy as he stumbled back to find Bakugou and the rest of their squad. 

Meanwhile… 

Madison had left you yet again, but thankfully you ran over to the one person you WANTED to be around. 

“Good morning Hitoshi~.” You cheerfully greeted your sleepy-looking best friend, and gave him one of your ‘morning hugs’, which never ceased to annoy him a little bit.  
“So clingy, even in the mornings hm?” He asked you somewhat teasingly, even though he adored your hugs and never found you clingy given your history together. 

“Hey I just got back here, I need to make up for lost time and spend more time with you, even if we are in school.” You defended and giggled a bit, and his small smile indicated that he was happy with that. “I see Madison isn’t around you for once… can’t lie I’m very happy about that…” Hitoshi REALLY didn’t like Madison because of the way she stuck by you, but more like a parasite than a friend. She was bitchy and rude, even to you, and he absolutely hated that and he hated that she was pretty much the WORST third wheel imaginable, always butting into yours’ and his time together.

However, hearing that made you laugh your ass off… in fact, you were laughing so hard Hitoshi had to stifle any chuckles or snickers that wanted to leave him. “Y-Yeah uh… she ditched me again, and… you know I’m actually pretty happy about that too…” You giggled and admitted, his smile growing a little bit more as you stood beside him while the two of you walked to the common room. “Just means I get to actually be with you without her making some bitchy comment.” Now that made him chuckle. He couldn’t agree with you more there, since Madison made it her job to be your’s and Hitoshi’s WORST third wheel. 

“(Y/N)! Shinsou! Good morning!” Uraraka’s high, bubbly voice was music to your ears as you waved to her, “Morning Uraraka!” 

And there was Izuku and Todoroki too! “Hey Greenie! Toto! My bros~! Good morning to you guys too!” You grinned and waved at your two other guy-friends, Izuku being the first to smile and wave to you, blushing a little bit as he shyly greeted. “A-Ah G-Good morning (Y/N).” 

“Good morning.” Todoroki said, but politely and even gave you a little smile. After the eventful semester you have all had so far, you could say that you and Todoroki had managed to get on good terms with each other. Which kind of annoyed Hitoshi, in fact… it also annoyed him with how you were on good terms with Izuku, Kaminari, Kirishima and even Tokoyami… 

But since he was on good-ish terms with Midoriya, he somewhat partook in the conversation you were currently having with him and the cheerful Uraraka. Of course, he and Todoroki spoke the less as you happily chatted away. Neither one of you noticing Iida walking into the kitchen.

And once he got inside, he nearly flinched when he saw something quite irksome. A perfectly good orange juice carton just left out not put back into the refrigerator where it belonged…

As to figure out this mystery, he took the carton of juice and walked outside of the kitchen with it in his hands. “Classmates! Who left this perfectly good carton of juice out instead of putting it back in the refrigerator?!” He asked everyone in close proximity, only seeing Izuku, Ochako, Todoroki, Shinsou and you, even though he knew neither you or any of them would be so careless to do something like that. It didn’t hurt to ask.

“Not me.” You quickly replied, and Todoroki and Shinsou also shook their heads in reply. “Hm? Oh no it wasn’t me.” Ochako then said, followed by Izuku. “N-No, I wasn’t even in the kitchen.” 

That checked out, and the bespectacled teen gave a sigh when no one else was around to give him an answer. “Very well then, it couldn’t have been either of you, but I will have to be sterner about this to the others.” He muttered, but then he got something of an idea. “All of you follow me!” 

That was sudden… but you all shared confused glances before following him, you and Hitoshi chuckling quietly in amusement at his enthusiasm. 

“What’s up Iida? Did you want to show us something else?” Ochako thankfully asked what you were all thinking, and that led to Iida pouring the same orange juice in several glasses.

“Yes. You see, according to the news this year’s flu season is the worst it’s been, not helped by the fact that we are currently in wintertime, and it’s a highly contagious disease that I would not want to risk anyone in this building catching. And orange juice is not only a delectable drink for energy and health, it can boost your immune system and hopefully prevent illness.” He explained, and that made sense to all of you. Of course Iida would be so openly concerned about his classmates health, that was the class rep for you. 

“Oh that’s right… so many people in Musutafu have already gotten sick, it’s not an epidemic but I’ve heard that the ones who have gotten sick are pretty bad off.” Izuku spoke up, having heard the news and was pretty concerned himself, the last thing he wanted was to get sick while he was training, and any of his other classmates and friends get sick too. 

“And we can’t afford to get sick while we’re training… that would seriously put a hamper on our progress if we had to be bedridden…” That worried him the most, catching the flu would be the WORST thing to happen to every hero-in-training here. And he earned a small squeaky cringe of agreement from Ochako. “T-That’s a good idea Iida… I definitely don’t want to sick, or any of you to get sick either… I’ve had colds before and then there’s the drawbacks whenever I overuse my quirk… hee-hee, so I guess what I’m saying is, being sick is just the worst!” She said while smiling. Such a sweet girl you thought… she clearly knew what being sick was like and how awful it was.

“Rara’s got a point dudes. Me and Madison have already taken some precautions as soon as I heard the news…” You quickly agreed with her, and you could very much see the looks of mild annoyance from Hitoshi, Iida and Todoroki once you mentioned Madison. 

Todoroki shared the sentiment as he gave a nod of agreement. “We should be more careful about the things we touch then, because the flu spreads mainly through contact.” He informed, as a means to let everyone take caution for the disease that had been going around Japan and infecting a lot of people and heroes for that matter. 

“Wear a mask too. It could be airborne since some people are careless enough to cough or sneeze without covering their mouths.” Hitoshi then offered some advice, and you cringed at the thought… sounded like Bakugou… 

“Hey… you know you don’t look too awake… you’re not sick are ya ‘Toshi?” You had to ask him, sure he always looked like he didn’t get enough sleep or sunlight, but you had to make sure…

“I always look like this.” He deadpanned in response, and you, Izuku and Ochako tried not to snicker as the six of you grabbed the glasses of orange juice Iida had given you all.

“I will have to advise the rest of our classmates to take more precautions today in class. Mr. Aizawa should understand since health and wellness is a big priority for the students of UA.” He said, as the rest of you all agreed with that, especially since everyone was sharing dorms together.

“Cheers.” You raised your glass to your closest friends, and you were surprised that they all clanked their glasses to you before each of them taking a drink of their juice...

Their infected juice that slowly made their way into their systems and began infiltrating their bodies to quickly corrupt any healthy cell in their bodies…

You? Well… nothing was affecting you… you were one lucky witch.


	2. Getting Down with the Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (F/D): Favorite drink  
> (Y/N): Your Name  
> (L/N): Last name
> 
> PLZ forgive me for any OOC-ness I’m terrible about that!!

Pt 2. Down With the Sickness

_“Cheers.” You raised your glass to your closest friends, and you were surprised that they all clanked their glasses to you before each of them taking a drink of their juice…_

_Their infected juice that slowly made their way into their systems and began infiltrating their bodies to quickly corrupt any healthy cell in their bodies…_

_You? Well… nothing was affecting you… you were one lucky witch._

**10 MINUTES LATER**

After parting ways temporarily with Izuku, Ochako, Iida and Todoroki, you and Hitoshi walked off together to the class room. You were almost skipping with a cheerful bounce in your steps as Hitoshi walked behind you, much calmer and more collected. Normally you were almost always in a fairly decent mood thanks to the confidence of being one of the stronger students here at this school. At least that’s what you always told yourself since you were a witch with more than one power. 

And you giggled when you saw the classic looks of bewilderment from some other students. Although you were especially amused by Hitoshi’s reaction, or lack of therefore, he didn’t show it but he was definitely bewildered by your skipping… and trying to ignore the tickle he was feeling in his throat so he didn’t cough or anything. And had to wonder why he was starting to feel kind of weird.

As you giggled at him, you looked around to see the reactions of the other students, at least… the few of them you saw. There were considerably less in the hallways today, and you haven’t seen a teacher yet… that was weird. 

“Guess nobody wanted to come to school today…” You groaned lightly, “Cuz I sure didn’t…”

“It is quite secluded today…” The lack of students and teachers didn’t go past Hitoshi, he was very aware that there wasn’t nearly as much students or staff around, which he found very odd. Although… he was starting to suspect that the reports of flu had something to do with it…

You on the other hand, didn’t think too much on it, you skipped right into your class, opening the door with your telekinesis as Madison followed you in much less enthusiastically.

“The class is in session~.” You sang-songed… but widened your eyes when you saw only like… 8 other classmates… which were Izuku, Todoroki, Iida, Ochako, Kirishima, Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu and Bakugou. The remaining seats abandoned… “Whoa… who got captured this time?” Was the first thing you had to ask once you noticed how… terrible they looked.

Yaoyorozu was wearing a nurse-mask, and Ochako looked super exhausted, in fact they both did… poor things… “Ochako… Momo… uh hey girls… uh… good to see ya’ll again…” You nervously waved at the girls, who in return smiled weakly at you, you could see the faint outline of a smile through Yaoyorozu’s mask. “Hey! (Y/N), Shinsou!” Ochako tried to sound as cheerful as possible, but the congested tone in her voice made you aware that there was something wrong with them. “Good morning (L/N)… how has your morning been?” Yaoyorozu was quick to ask you very politely, her voice sounding less bad than Ochako’s, but you were still aware that she wasn’t feeling well.

“Oh it’s been a’ight…” You said breezily but politely, as if oblivious to their misery but you weren’t, because you saw how bad the rest of them looked. Kirishima’s face was almost as red as his hair and struggling to keep his eyes open and yet he still tried to grin at you. “H-Hey …” His voice was raspy, and it made you cringe a little bit. 

And Izuku wasn’t faring much better as he looked ready to pass out and breathing hard, and then you heard Tsuyu give the quietest of sleepy groans as her frog instincts seemed to take over as she shivered a bit and automatically curled up into herself in her seat. Like Izuku, Todoroki was breathing heavily, his face flushed and with a light sweat even though he kept his gaze concentrated when he looked at you as if trying to look fine instead of… looking terrible as he did. “H-Hi (Y/N)…” Izuku tried to smile at you and look like everything was fine, but the poor thing looked so exhausted and sickly you felt horrible for him. 

“Oh no Greenie! Not you too!” You were quick to rush over to the boy, touching his forehead and face, and THAT certainly woke him up if he wasn’t already asleep as his already flushed face burned and reddened even further when your cold palms cooled his hot cheeks. 

“A-Ahh (Y-Y-Y/N)! I-I-I-I’m… I-I’m fine though r-really I-…!” He claimed, sounding extremely nervous but suddenly he pulled away from you when a small coughing fit interrupted his sentence, and he made sure to turn away from you to protect you from his gross coughing. However, you could care less about germs and more about his and everyone else’s conditions… 

“No… you’re not dude…” You denounced that claim pretty quick, putting your hand back over his forehead even with his back turned, and he gave a low, embarrassed whine as you fussed over him. “You’re hot to the touch… and all of you look ready to pass out…” You didn’t soften your tone, and everyone felt that you saw right through them because you did, and they were doing a very bad job of trying to pretend that they were okay. 

“What the fuck happened to you guys…? Just 10 minutes ago you guys looked fine now…” You asked somewhat nervously, “Ugh no kidding, you all look like shit.” Madison said much more rudely, but not without a casual swear as they all gave her an indignant little moan.

“They’re sick…” Hitoshi said bluntly, because it was pretty obvious that neither of your classmates looked okay enough to function. Or even be in class. “Midoriya’s coughing, Todoroki looks ready to faint and Kirishima’s sweating bullets.” He analyzed the state of their classmates, and of course they had to be sick, they looked pretty bad. 

“Nah… t-that ain’t right… because I feel fine.” Kirishima claimed, though his voice sounded awful nasally, and it kinda-sorta grossed you out a bit. “Mmm-hmm, sure…” You said nervously, a bit scared to be around your sick classmates because you weren’t sure if the potion you made would even protect you.

“I’m feeling well enough to attend class and train…” Todoroki didn’t sound too hot either once he finally talked, but you weren’t buying it. “I don’t buy it.” You said rather bluntly and shook your head. “I don’t buy it either, you all sound really fucking gross…” Madison said in blatant disgust as your classmates glared at her.

And then you saw Iida come into the room (apparently having returned to retrieve something), like Yaoyorozu he had a nurse mask on and looked at you tiredly, raising his hand to chop the air… only his movements were much slower and it looked like some very awkward, floppy handshake instead of a robotic karate chop… 

“(L/N), Ms. Montgomery… how many times have I told you both to please not use such profanity… we’re in a classroom…! And at one of the most prestigious schools in…!” He tried to keep talking, but he stopped mid-sentence with a rather loud ‘Hhhheeeehtchie!!’. 

“Ugh… bless you Iida…” You actually sounded concerned for the poor bastard… and you guys weren’t exactly buddy-buddy because of how much you broke his rules and disregarded his position.

Yeah he was definitely sick, and so were your classmates as you looked at them all again, nodding at the blatant confirmation.

“Take a fucking picture! It’ll last longer!” Bakugou yelled in annoyance, glaring at you and he looked almost worse than he did a while ago in the dorms this morning. Face flushed and sweating as badly as Todoroki was and his eyes somewhat half-lidded. 

“Ohohokay… wow… I’m thinking about just doing that because uhhh yeah hate to say it, Madison’s right, you guys… really look like shit… and you guys usually look so much better than me so… can’t lie, seeing you guys like this makes me kinda happy.” You rather bluntly said as Bakugou growled angrily at you, and the others made noises of distaste, feeling as if you were amused by their states, and you were a LITTLE bit. But just a little bit!

“Go on and say that again… then we’ll see who looks like shit…!” He stood up, trying to threaten you and you knew he kinda-sorta meant it but you couldn’t take him seriously with how bad he looked and you quickly moved closer to him and put your hands on his face and forehead, making him flinch and grunt in shock and annoyance. 

Just like with Izuku, Bakugou felt very warm to the touch, practically hot on your fingers and damp from sweat. “You’re not scaring me, not when you have a high fever dumbass. You shouldn’t even be standing with how warm you are, seriously…” You snarked and pointed out, as he pushed your hands away, “Don’t touch me!” He growled, but he tried and failed to quell a round of coughs and you were quick to back away, cringing slightly.

“Ugh, no offense but you all look gross… and sound gross… in fact, you guys look like zombies that just got out of bed with sicklier, more disgusting zombies.” They glared at you again, albeit weakly because of how sickly they all looked. “That is hardly sympathetic to our plight, we might not be feeling well but we still came to class anyway, out of dedication to our education to become heroes.” Yaoyorozu tried to defend the others and herself, and you got it… they were just… sick.

“You gotta admit… (Y/N) has a point… some of you look really bad off… I came because I thought I would be well enough to go about with my normal day, but now I’m starting to regret it… and in retrospect, this wasn’t a good idea… we can’t expect to train properly with our strength depleted by our sickness…” Tsuyu admitted, being her honest self and as much as the others didn’t want to admit, she was very right… but you understood why they came… 

You sighed, feeling really bad for your classmates, but you gasped when a small moan caught your ears as you looked at Hitoshi slowly slumping in his seat, placing his hands over his head as his fingers dug into his scalp, groaning as he tried to quell the sudden throbbing in his head. In pain, he doubled over slightly, unable to stop a few coughs as he shut his eyes, wondering why this was happening.

“Hitoshi!” Of course, you got worried as hell and quickly made your way over to him, and you pressed your hand to his cheeks and forehead. He was very warm too… “Oh man… now you’re sick, your forehead’s burning… argh my dearest Hitoshi…” You were almost scared, and you brought him into a hug, which kind of embarrassed him especially when Izuku and Todoroki stared at the way you hugged him… but Ochako and Yaoyorozu found it adorable.

“Stop it… you’re just going to get sick too.” Hitoshi muttered in light annoyance, his face getting warmer but it wasn’t from the fever he had apparently caught. 

“He’s right! (L/N) Please refrain from Shinsou and protect yourself while you still can because so far you’re the only one of us who isn’t sick!” Iida insisted, weakly flailing his arm again as you leered at him, chuckling and shaking your head, “SHUT UP! You do NOT tell me to stop hugging Hitoshi Four-Eyes! Nobody tells me to not hug who I want!” Of course you disobeyed him, making him grunt in annoyance and Madison laugh.

“Wait a minute… how the hell are you still walking around smelling like a damn rose?” Bakugou asked once Iida pointed out that you were still healthy, and he noticed that Madison looked perfectly fine too. Of course… you guys took a potion that was supposed to protect you from disease, but you couldn’t tell them that at ALL…

“Uhh…” You stammered, and all of your classmates eyes on you made you kind of nervous since clearly they were wondering the same thing, some even looking jealous that you and Madison were perfectly healthy while they were suffering. “Maybe I’m just healthier than you guys.” Was your answer as you shrugged, but that just annoyed the HELL out of Bakugou, as he glared daggers at you.

“Yeah we’re a lot healthier than you dopes. Tch… where’s your goddamn teacher? Is he off somewhere sleeping in that fart he calls a sleeping bag?” Madison asked impatiently, and right on cue, Aizawa opened the door, but he was also wearing a nurse-mask like Iida and Yaoyorozu. But because he surprised her, Madison loudly shrieked and backed away, placing a hand over her chest as she panted once she realized that it was just him. 

“Madison…” Aizawa wasn’t happy to see her, he never was, but today he sounded REALLY unhappy to see her. And you knew why, judging by his mask, he was sick too. And Madison knew he was. “Well good news, he’s clearly not sick, cuz he always looks like shit, just like that.” Despite that, she had to be a smartass and insult him. 

“Madison, fuck off.” You tried to reel her in, sure it was hilarious whenever she mouthed off to Aizawa but he was basically your father after your real father got killed by the witch-hunters, and he was also becoming a father-figure to Hitoshi as well once he started training him. Reluctantly, Madison rolled her eyes as she laid off of Aizawa for the moment and stood to his opposite side.

“Good morning class…”

“Good Morning Mr. Aizawa.” You and the rest of your classmates greeted him, and of course they all sounded nasally and congested, and although you eventually let go of Hitoshi you stood standing.

“I have an announcement to make… unfortunately… classes today… and classes for the rest of the week are cancelled… Principal Nezu has addressed that the flu pandemic has hit UA.” He reluctantly stated in between coughs that he tried to quell, and you noticed that he looked WAY worse than usual. Aizawa always looked like he didn’t sleep for days, but today it was like he hadn’t slept in YEARS… and his hair went from a mess to a rat’s nest. 

Your classmates however, looked and made sounds of shock, even though they were starting to pick up why classes were cancelled given the lack of students around. “Because this year has had the worst flu season in a while… more than half the staff and the student body at UA have caught it… including the rest of your classmates… I’ve received messages from them saying that they were simply feeling too exhausted and faint to attend… and to be honest… the rest of you should have just stood in your dorms, I can see how weak and sickly you all look…” He said, but looked right you, and then at Madison… noticing how the two of you looked perfectly healthy, and he couldn’t help but wonder why, and frankly he was a little jealous… how is it that someone like Madison remains healthy when she was the worst person he’d ever met? 

“Has there been an outbreak? I mean, I have read about reports of flu outbreaks being serious enough to cause cancellation of classes in other schools, but do you think that this might lead to UA having to close temporarily? So many of us in so little time got infected…” Yaoyorozu asked, because as far as she was concerned she felt perfectly fine this morning, at least until Mina came to talk to her and Jirou after hanging around Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero… that’s when she recollected having started to feel bad… and then afterwards Mina, Hagakure and Jirou alerted her and admitted that they each felt too weak to even walk to class… she had felt it so fast, they had felt it so fast… it was terrifying. 

Before Aizawa could answer her questions, the door opened and the woman walking into the class arrived just in time to do that for him.

“Yes Momo… unfortunately it does…” It was no one other than Cordelia, yours and Madison’s Supreme. Her sudden appearance surprising your classmates as Izuku, Ochako, Iida, Kirishima, Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu gasped, and even the stoic Hitoshi, Todoroki and Bakugou looked surprised to see her back again. 

“Ms. Cordelia!!” You jumped and happily ran over to her, arms wide open and giving her a big hug as she smiled and warmly embraced you. Like Aizawa was your father figure, Cordelia was basically your mother after your real mother had been killed by witch-hunters. You could hear the ‘Aww’s’ coming from Ochako and Yaoyorozu, whom were touched by your relationship with her. 

“Long time no see since you dumped me here.” Madison on the other hand… had a less warm relationship with her, but she nonetheless saw Cordelia as one of her few allies. And vice-versa.

“Cordelia…” Aizawa’s expression didn’t show it but he was surprised to see Cordelia suddenly arrive without a warning, but at the same time he was kind of glad, even if he was wondering why she would be here. Perfectly healthy too. “What brings you here? Is something the matter?” He asked her politely, knowing that if Cordelia was here it either had something to do with you, or another serious matter that required help from the strongest witch in the world. 

“I came because I saw this in a vision… there were more than a thousand heroes falling victim to this illness and being forced to stay home to recover for fear of spreading this disease… I’m sorry Shouta, I should have warned you ahead of time as soon as I saw it. Because this is no ordinary flu that you have caught.” Cordelia began, apologizing to her friend who you swore looked the slightest bit embarrassed since your mom-figure clearly saw how sick he looked, but he paid more attention to what she had to say based on the severity of her tone. 

“This strain of flu is different, stronger than common influenza. As humans began developing these quirks, it indicated evolution and that man had started becoming stronger and more durable to the elements, so the influenza virus had to adapt and get stronger to infect an evolved human to potentially weaken or destroy them and continue the circle of life. What you all have… is Quirk Flu.” She explained to the others, and all of you gasped a little bit, because everything Cordelia said made perfect sense, although… quirk flu was something they had never really heard of until now.

“Quirk flu?” Kirishima was the first to ask in wonder what that meant.

“Influenza… jumped?” Yaoyorozu sounded pretty horrified by the notion, but it sounded pretty legitimate because of how humanity evolved overtime.

“That has to be right… it’s just another form of evolution… the more humans evolve, the more things like bacteria and viruses do in return… just to keep up and find new ways to grow and survive…” Izuku shared her emotion, and he was getting kind of scared because before this he was Quirkless… did he catch this new strain of flu because of the quirk he had now? 

“How bad… are the symptoms? If it jumped mainly to infect humans with quirks… are the symptoms just as bad, or worse than ordinary flu?” Todoroki asked rather curiously, trying to stifle a cough.

“A good question Shouto, but this is something I will have to explain to all of your classmates together. Shouta, I know I don’t have the authority, but I would like for you and your students here to meet me at the dorms so I can explain it to the rest of your students as I have with the rest of the teachers and students here.” Cordelia politely requested, and Aizawa didn’t hesitate to comply since he was going to tell them all to go back to their dorms anyway. “Back to the dorms, now, everyone.” He quickly commanded, and you and the others got up to follow him and Cordelia. 

“C’mon Hitoshi…” You helped him up, despite his protests. “I can walk just fine on my own.” He insisted even though his awful headache was making him feel very dizzy as he only took a few steps before he nearly fell over, and you had to catch him. “Uh-uh, I gotcha…” He sighed in annoyance when you put his arm around your shoulder and helped him walk out, but he didn’t resist as you both followed your sickly classmates, who weren’t walking too good either but they were pulling through as best as they could with Iida leading the way behind Aizawa and Cordelia. 

“Easy now… don’t strain yourselves.” Even when sick, Aizawa’s subtle parental side was easy to see as he kept a close eye on his tired students. “Exactly, just take it slow… and if you need it, I’ll help you.” Cordelia then said gently to the students, subtly using Concilium to make some of them move, not out of cruelty but just to make them oblivious to how awful they felt by taking control of them for just a little bit. 

“Man… you poor things…” You said sympathetically to Izuku, Ochako and Iida. “D-Don’t worry! We can still walk, this flu hasn’t stopped us yet!” Ochako didn’t sound good but she was trying to be optimistic about this. 

“She’s right… we are students of UA! A little flu isn’t going to keep us from moving forward!” Iida tried to sound enthusiastic himself, and of course you HAD to make fun of him for this a bit. 

“Yeah it is… for about a week or two… I mean… it’s the flu dude…” You smirked and that immediately deflated his enthusiasm… “And that’s exactly what we were trying to avoid…” Izuku whined lightly at the irony of their situation… 

“It’s funny how things work eh?” You found it a little amusing, but your friends sure didn’t… 

“Hey… where did Madison go?” Izuku almost sounded worried when Madison disappeared, but nobody else was really worried, of course sweet Izuku would be worried about a total jerk. He always worried about Bakugou, of course he’d worry about Madison.

Even you weren’t that worried about her as you scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Tch… that Madison… she’ll do anything just to get out of shit she doesn’t wanna do… I bet as soon as she heard Cordelia say we would all help you guys she got the hell out of dodge…” Your eyebrow twitched at how Madison was nowhere to be seen, clearly she wasn’t going to help you take care of your classmates. 

“I knew she was mean but I didn’t think she was THAT mean…” Ochako said, pouting. 

“Oh Rara… she’s SO much more than mean… Bakugou’s mean. Madison’s… awful…” You muttered a bit, ignoring the ‘Tch’ you heard from an annoyed Bakugou. All you could wonder is where could that bitch have gone to.

“Get OFF of me!” Madison’s suddenly loud voice coming from a small distance caught your attention, and you and Izuku whipped your heads around to see her slowly approaching. And you tried not to snicker when you saw her struggling to walk towards you and your classmates. Only she had Present Mic’s arms wrapped around her shoulders for support, as if using her as a pack-mule to drag him around while she tried yanking him off. 

“No way! Cordelia gave me the 4-1-1 about this epidemic and meeting up with Class 1-A meeting at the dorms… and I can barely walk! You have to carry me so I can go with her and Aizawa so I can get cured!” He exclaimed in between coughs, and even though he yelled his voice sounded very congested as he sniffled wetly, a thin trail of mucus dripping down his nose and onto the nape of her neck. His hold tight on your frenemy, who squealed in disgust at the wetness and she tried desperately in vain to push him off again but his arms clung to her like an octopus.

“Mr. Yamada… good to see you sir. Glad to see you with my friend here. Madison you’re so sweet helping my poor teacher.” You smiled sarcastically at the blonde, and you couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked with such a tall man leaning and grabbing onto her for support when she was a whole foot shorter.

“Shut up, I can’t get this douche with the shitty porn-stache to get off! I was trying to get away from you idiots and then I saw this shithead, as soon as I tried to get away he just latched onto me like a goddamn leech, cuz no matter what I do I can’ him OFF OF ME!” Madison raised her voice, but it wasn’t bothering the older man. “I am not suffering alone in my house! Not when Cordelia said the witches were going to take care of us!” He whined, much to Aizawa’s annoyance. Mic was annoying often, but a SICK Mic was even worse… and now he was going to be with them. 

“C’mon Aizawa, you gotta let me come with you man… can’t you see I’m suffering…? I’m holding onto Madison Montgomery for crying out loud… I can’t stop coughing or sneezing, and I can’t even make announcements because of this congestion!” Present Mic didn’t cease his whining even when Madison tried shaking him off again, and for a moment, Aizawa took pity on his friend.

“Fine… but you’re not sleeping in the same room as me…” He complied to let him stay with him and his classmates, and Present Mic grinned one of his trademark grins as he gave an excited whoop, “YEAH!” He threw his fist in the air but his cheer contorted into a dry fit of rather nasty coughs as Madison whined and cringed when some spit was getting on her shoulder and hair. “He’s coughing on me now! Get him off!!” She nearly shrieked, but it just made you laugh your ass off, to the point where even Bakugou and Kirishima joined in on your laughter. 

Cordelia, Ochako, Tsuyu, Izuku, Iida and Yaoyorozu had to cover their mouths to quell their own laughter at Madison’s expense, hell even Todoroki was trying and failing to hide his amusement as he chuckled quietly. However, Aizawa and Shinsou shamelessly shared near identical grins at how the bitchy girl was suffering, they were enjoying every moment of it.

Gotta enjoy a bit of Schadenfreude. Hero or not.

——–

After some struggling, all of you eventually made it back into the dorms. Cordelia and Aizawa each demanded all the students (except for you and Madison) to get into comfortable clothes and to bundle up in blankets since they were all terribly sick. 

And once they had done that, the two adults called for a meeting in the common room so Cordelia could explain their sickness to them.

“Oh God…” You practically shook upon seeing the REST of your classmates’ conditions as sounds of coughing, sneezing and shivering filled the air.

“Hhhheeeh-CHIUUUU!” Sero sneezed rather loudly, and self-consciously rubbed at his nose, muttering a surprisingly bashful apology as he shivered in the blanket he had swaddled himself in. Kaminari stood beside him, all bundled up in his own blanket and looking ready to faint. Flushed in the face and panting and his hair appearing to be frizzy.

Ojiro sat on one of the chairs, moaning softly as he hugged his legs with his tail wrapped around him in an attempt to keep warm even with a blanket around him. Shouji kept all his arms around himself, shivering badly and trying to cough as quietly as possible into the oversized blanket he had. Beside him was Tokoyami, bundled up with a black blanket, his feathers a mess as he visibly trembled, his breathing hitching as he ducked his head into his blanket. 

“Ah-chh! Hhhuh-chh! Hheh-CHH! HHHIIIH-TCHH!” 

Every time the poor bird sneezed, he automatically shook, much like a bird… and he held a box of tissues when his nares started to leak mucus. Without warning, you brushed your hand over his feathers to try and comfort him, but you succeeded in startling him slightly from the sudden touch as he stared upwards, groaning and staring at his feet once he saw that it was you. “I wish you wouldn’t have to see me in such a hideous state…” Tokoyami sounded embarrassed, especially after you had seen him sneeze like that. 

“Gesundheit man… you sound dreadful… don’t worry, the witches and I are here to help you out. And Dark Shadow.” You said to reassure him, and you heard a little whine. That was definitely Dark Shadow, “Thank Goodness! I’m dying here! We both are!” He exclaimed, and for once Tokoyami agreed with him.

“I’m more than glad to accept help from you and Ms. Cordelia… I trust you will relieve us of this disease… the flu is a form of darkness I could never enjoy…” Tokoyami sighed, he had a penchant for darkness but this was just plain torture… which is why he was secretly ecstatic that you and Cordelia were here to help. And not only that, he always got a little excited every time another witch made her presence here, since a witch was another ally of the dark. Witchcraft fascinated him and appealed to his fondness of the dark.

“Hehe… yeah… nobody’s enjoying it all…” You said, looking over at Mina who dramatically whined as she sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around herself and brought her knees up in an attempt to keep warm.

“Heeeeelllp meeeeee… this is the worst…! I feel so hot but then I feel cold and my head hurts… everything hurts…” She groaned and coughed into her blanket. It was so shocking to see her so drained, but that’s what the flu did to people… 

“I’ve had colds before… but this is… this a whole different level of horrible…” Jirou agreed with her, wearing a bathrobe and yet she was still shivering as sat in between Mina and Kouda, who was sweating more than usual and bundled up in an adorable blanket with bunnies printed on them. 

“This can’t be just a cold… or a flu…” Satou said as he sat on the floor, unable to properly stand up because he was so out of it. He was definitely right, this was WAY worse… 

“Non, non… THIS is worse… ahhh… don’t look at me, this flu season has made me look horrible! ” Aoyama practically cried, wearing a bathrobe like Jirou as he panted, no longer smiling his trademark smirk, instead it was replaced with a sickly frown, and his face was horribly flushed and covered in sweat and he held his stomach because he was feeling quite nauseous from this sickness. You took pity on the poor guy and brought him to a chair for him to sit in. “Sweet Aoyama… you’re not wrong… you DO look horrible.” That did nothing to help as he covered his face and sank into his seat, and you patted him on the head. 

“Hey now don’t take it the wrong way, you all look horrible… well… most of you… sorry Hagakure… I can’t really tell if you look horrible, but hey that’s kind of a good thing right? I mean the rest of this lot looks awful…” You shared your sympathy for your classmates, even though they didn’t care for you constantly remarking on how bad they looked.

“Hee-hee… oh thank you… but… I do feel horrible… this isn’t fun at all…” The invisible girl’s voice was audibly nasally from congestion and still managed to sound cheerful, and she wore her own bathrobe, it was extra fluffy to keep her warm and it helped her stand out even with her invisible body.

“Mm…” You sighed, the rest of the classmates that DID show up for class all standing next to you, some of them coughing and now dressed in their pajamas. 

“I’m gonna throw up…” Madison warned, even though she wasn’t really sick, just disgusted by all of the sick teenagers, and said sick teenagers were beyond annoyed with her lack of sympathy. 

“Quiet… Ms. Cordelia has called us all here because she wanted to elaborate on this flu that we have all caught… I don’t want to see any panicking though, just let her explain it.” Aizawa began and advised his students who barely managed to croak out a ‘Yes sir’ as they let Cordelia have the floor.

“Good morning all of you… I can see all of you are suffering.” She greeted them, looking over at Izuku and Todoroki, the former openly shaking in his pajamas and the blanket he had around him, and the latter trying hard not to. Todoroki didn’t have a blanket, he didn’t want to appear as if this flu had gotten to him, but as he quietly sneezed into his elbow it was clear that it did…

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am about that… unfortunately, this isn’t just a normal flu. This flu season has been horrid, and for you guys… it’s even worse because you’re all still so young. I saw heroes falling ill to this disease in a vision of mine. And I spoke with a few doctors and scientists, they are calling this strain of flu that’s infecting Japan ‘Quirk Influenza’ or ‘Quirk Flu’.” Cordelia said, and of course the rest of your classmates that had been absent all gasped, perking up to hear more information about their disease now that they caught it…

“Now, quirk influenza is a lot like normal influenza, but this strain only infects humans with quirks. Like influenza, it spreads mainly through contact but can become airborne with contagions in the air, such as when a person sneezes without covering it. I am sure that most of you have caught it that way.” She stated, and a few of them all stared at each other, as if trying to recall the last times they interacted and tried to remember if any of them were under the weather at the time… 

“Unfortunately, it’s highly contagious and it’s very fast-acting as humans with quirks will immediately feel their symptoms within minutes of becoming infected, even faster than influenza. In just a matter of minutes an infected person experiences weakness. That’s why so many of you quickly fell ill even just seconds after getting infected. Now… quirk flu does still have normal flu symptoms such as high fever, aching muscles, chills and sweating, headaches, coughing and sneezing, nasal congestion, a sore throat, fatigue, muscular weakness and possibly vomiting.” 

“Although… some of these symptoms vary depending on your quirks. But unfortunately, this disease will render your quirks useless, some of you may not be able to use it, and some of you will lose the control you do have over your quirks…” Nearly everyone groaned, but this was from defeat because they wouldn’t be able to train or use their quirks in their conditions. Which was a huge letdown… and time wasted…

”I’m sure you’re all wondering why (Y/N), Madison and I appear healthy. That’s because we are witches… while we do have powers thanks to our witch genetics, we lack the quirk genetics. We can still fall ill to normal flu, but this flu only attacks people with the genetics that give them their quirks, so… we witches have a natural immunity to this disease.” She finally explained why she wasn’t sick, and why you and Madison weren’t sick or getting sick either… of course some of them appeared envious that the three of you couldn’t and wouldn’t get sick, but…

“HAHA! YEEEEEEEEESS!! So that means this flu don’t affect me! I don’t have a quirk! I’m a witch~! YES!!” Even during this serious conversation, you shot up and threw your fists in the air cheerfully, ignoring the growls and grunts coming from Bakugou, Kirishima and a few of your other classmates, many of them who couldn’t help but glare at your insensitivity.

“You better shut your mouth Witch Bitch! You don’t get to flaunt your health while I have this stupid flu!” Bakugou yelled, hating how happy you were because it wasn’t fair that you were the only one of them who didn’t have to suffer.

“Hey it’s not my fault I don’t have a quirk, did you ever think of that Bakugou? I mean I’m really glad I don’t right now but it ain’t my fault that I can at least still do this~. A little twist~. A twisty-twisty-twist~.” To piss him off, you shook your hips, pretty much flaunting the energy you had and did a little dance, much to the annoyance of ALL your classmates and teacher. Of course, no one else was nearly as furious and fuming as Bakugou. Who somehow managed to look bloody angry even with his bad flu.

“I swear I’m gonna kick your ass you sadistic bitch!” He shouted, his voice sounding awfully congested and weak as he tried to grab a hold of you but Kirishima thankfully held him back.

“Stoooop…” The redhead groaned, obviously not having enough strength to keep him from attacking you but you used your telekinesis to force your angry, growling classmate at bay. “(Y/N)… that’s not cool… to show off that you’re feeling just fine… take it easy on us… please? ” Kirishima practically begged you but not impolitely, his pitifully sweaty and flushed face enough to soften your black heart as you sighed in annoyance.

“Ugh… damn this heart of mine…” You rolled your eyes, freeing Bakugou from your grasp and patting Kirishima on the shoulder. “Sorry Kiri… I won’t tease you guys…”  
“And sorry that you’re feeling and looking gross Bakugou. I know you can’t help it.” You added, strangely sincere but Bakugou didn’t appreciate you calling him ‘gross’ as he just glared at you angrily.

“Um… (Y/N)… could you… please not say gross…?” Izuku asked you politely, sounding rather self-conscious since he was well-aware that he himself was gross at the moment because of his flu. And you went from snarky to apologetic as you put your hand on his shoulder, looking a lot guiltier. “Aww… okay, I’m sorry Izuku.” You rather gently and sweetly apologized to him and Izuku blushed, he should have been used to your touches by now but he couldn’t help it… he thought you were really cute. 

Hitoshi saw this, and he didn’t really like it as he gave Izuku a none-too pleased look at how he blushed at your touch, but he said nothing because he wouldn’t make a scene over that like some idiot. “You ARE fucking gross Deku! Coughing your nasty snot everywhere…” Bakugou however, had to take Izuku’s already low self-esteem down a notch as the boy flinched fearfully and whined, because he had practically coughed and sneezed the whole way here.

“You’re one to talk! The first you did this morning was sneeze and get your boogers on me, you screaming porcupine.” You quickly defended your friend, sticking your tongue at your frenemy, who you swore was blushing.

“Oh shut up you Pathetic Excuse for a Magical Girl!” Bakugou retorted fast, a little madder because of how you defended stupid Deku, and then it quickly turned into one of your insult-off’s as the rest of your classmates sighed, few looking entertained, the others exasperated…

“Bottle Blonde Bomb Boy!”

“Harry Potter Wannabe!”

“Grenade Butt Plug!” That one earned a few snickers from Kaminari, Sero and Mina, and it infuriated Bakugou so much that he shook with such rage it almost scared you.  
“Broomstick Slut!” 

You gasped a little bit, okay that one kind of hurt. But you quickly turned the tables on him and smirked, “Are you jealous Katsuki? Because it’s not your ‘broomstick’ that’s between my legs?” You asked teasingly putting your hand on your crotch, making quite a few of your classmates gasp loudly (especially Kaminari, Sero, Mina, Ochako, Kirishima, Ojiro, Yaoyorozu and Hagakure) and the rest of them blushed quite madly (especially Izuku, Iida, Todoroki, Hitoshi and Jirou) at such a lewd question.

“HAHAHAHA!” Madison somewhat loudly giggled, appearing VERY proud of you at the moment… she definitely rubbed off on you. 

“Oooh~.” Present Mic, practically one of the teenagers snickered and cheerfully watched on, while Aizawa looked about ready to knock both you and Bakugou on the heads as Cordelia giggled. 

Bakugou, for once he was taken aback as he appeared somewhat flustered and turned a fair shade of red, clenching his fists and growling at you. “What the fuck?! NO! Who the hell would ever want to get in between your legs you Witch Bitch?!” 

His embarrassment didn’t cease to amuse you as you snickered and waved him off, “I’m just playing with ya…” You smiled but Bakugou was still pissed off and partially embarrassed by your lewd question.

“(L-L/N)!! It’s absolutely inappropriate to ask and express such a suggestive question in front of your classmates and teachers!!” Iida scolded you as fast as possible, but you waved him off too. “Blah, blah, blah…” You chuckled, much to Hitoshi’s annoyance… he wasn’t amused by the way you practically flirted with Bakugou, but like with Izuku, he said nothing on the matter. 

Cordelia was greatly amused by it all, and admittedly, she looked pretty proud of you too like Madison was. You came a long way from the scared little girl you were a couple of years ago.

As the laughs and shock eventually died down, Yaoyorozu finally broke the silence with a question. “Ms. Cordelia… I’m sorry but, you have the power of divination right? Do you think… you could hopefully explain to us how everyone caught this flu so quickly? I mean… everyone was just fine… but… now that I think about it, I spoke to Ashido, and she didn’t look very energetic…” She asked politely, still baffled as to how this disease even got into UA. She knew Mina caught it, but where did she get it from?

“Yes. I can Momo, and I will, I think everyone has the right to know. Let me see if I can pinpoint the exact source of where this disease snuck in.” Cordelia nodded and smiled, turning to you for a bit since she believed that you had to have witnessed it somehow. “Ms. Cordelia?” You were curious as to why she looked at you, but you let her place her hand on your shoulder as she closed her eyes to try and find what you saw before this.

And then she saw everything…


	3. With Tender, Love and Care (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is where it begins, the last part and from here on out I’ll be writing about the scenarios of taking care of some of the sick Class 1-A students... XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (E/C): Eye color  
> (Y/N): Your Name  
> (L/N): Last name
> 
> PLZ forgive me for any OOC-ness I’m terrible about that!!
> 
> And just a quick note, I know it seems quick, but that’s cuz I’m gonna portray Quirk Flu as VERY fast-acting and anyone who gets infected feels symptoms within minutes of getting infected.

Pt 3. With Tender, Love and Care (sort of)

As Cordelia put her hand on your shoulder, her Sight and divination allowed her to see everything you had seen earlier this morning, and as she focused on your memories, she focused on your classmates to see everything some of them had seen too...

And she saw it all. 

The infection.

Just like in a horror movie.

_“Whoa, hey… Bakugou, are you all right you don’t look so-” Before he could even finish his sentence, Bakugou’s eyes shut as he suddenly let out a very loud and uncovered sneeze that sprayed onto you and Kirishima as the two of you quickly covered your faces with your arms._

_…_

_“W-Wait for me!” Kirishima called for him as he quickly followed him… or at least as quickly as he could when he got almost a little bit dizzy. “Whoa…” He made sure to steady himself as he walked, but paused in his steps when he felt the tell-tale signal of a sneeze coming on._

_…_

_“H-H... Heeeh...” His breath began hitching as he walked a little bit slower, even when he saw Kaminari coming over to greet him and Bakugou, smiling wide as he often did, “Mornin’ guys!” He cheerfully greeted them, happily oblivious to Bakugou’s foul mood and Kirishima’s issue as the sneeze finally made it’s presence known with a loud “Hehcchhhhiuuuu!!” with the poor teen trying hard to make sure he caught it got in his elbow, remnants of spittle had managed to fly and get onto his friend ahead of him._

_“Ewww…” Kaminari shamelessly groaned in disgust, though Bakugou was much more openly disgusted, “What happened to ‘cover your mouth’ shitty-hair?” He asked abrasively, glowering at him and backing away, much to his classmate’s embarrassment._

_…_

_“Wait up guys!” Once they left, Kaminari saw no other option other than to follow them but he paused for a moment when he was starting to feel a little bit dizzy himself…_

_“Ugh…” He let out a low groan when a wave of fatigue suddenly slapped him in the face as he slowly diverted from the path Bakugou and Kirishima took and stumbled to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the first carton of orange juice he could find in hopes that it would perk him back up. Not bothering with his usual manners in his sleepy state, he opened it and drank straight from the mouth of the carton and set it aside once he was done and gave another groan when it didn’t do anything to give him any sort of energy as he stumbled back to find Bakugou and the rest of their squad._

_…_

_“There you guys are. Whoa… are you all okay?” Sero smiled before that turned into a look of concern when Bakugou, Kirishima and Kaminari walked towards them, but neither one of them looked awake or energetic and practically zombies._

_“Hehe, oh yeah we’re feeling just fine.” Kirishima smiled weakly and gave his friend a thumbs-up, as did Kaminari, even though he was feeling really out of it and ready to sneeze.  
“Are you guys sure? I think you should go back to bed…” Mina said with much concern in her voice, but Bakugou scoffed and rolled his eyes. “We’re perfectly fine!” He claimed and turned away, obviously NOT fine but he wasn’t going to let anyone see that. Kirishima and Kaminari didn’t look fine at all though…_

_“Don’t worry… w-we’re… p-puh… perf-ffect-ly… f-fiiiin-ahh-ahhh…” Kaminari squeezed his eyes shut before he sneezed with a loud ‘EEEEESSH-OOO!!’, as he tried to duck his head but only succeeded in accidentally getting some on his poor friends and disgusting Bakugou and Kirishima._

_“Ugh! Disgusting! I'm getting the hell away from all of you!” Bakugou yelled, disgusted with all the sneezing as he quickly moved away from Kaminari and Kirishima, but of course, the latter followed him anyway.._

_“Eep! Ewwww… Kaminari! Watch it! You could get someone sick like that ya know?! Cover your mouth next time or get a tissue!” Mina squealed in disgust as she backed away from the sniffling electric blonde. “I’m sorry…” He apologized sheepishly, sounding a bit congested._

_“Seriously… eww… I gotta go wash my arms and hands now…” Sero muttered quietly as he quickly went off to find a bathroom to wash his hands._

_…_

_“Oh man…” Sero groaned a little bit after he finished washing the snot that got on his arms and hands, and once he got out he waved to Ojiro and Satou who smiled at him politely. “Good morning.”_

_“Morning.” Ojiro waved and smiled at his classmate, even though he noticed that Sero didn’t look too energetic._

_“Good mor… G-Good…” The smaller boy paused, gasping and hitching his breath, unable to stop the itch in his nose, “Etttchoooo!” He promptly bent forward in response to his powerful sneeze, groaning lightly in both pain and embarrassment as he covered his mouth and nose once he felt the gross presence of mucus on his fingers. “S-Sorry about that…”_

_“Uhhh… hey it’s all right.” Ojiro scratched the back of his head, using his tail to wipe s’ome of the spit off his arm and shirt, awkwardly smiling at him. “I mean we’ve all done that before._

_“Hehe… ahh yeah no problem…” Satou nervously reassured him, not bothered by such a natural function. Oblivious to some of the mucus that had sprayed onto him as he, Ojiro and Sero parted ways, but as they walked away the three of them suddenly became rather tired with the steps they took._

_“KSSCCCH!!” Ojiro suddenly stopped to sneeze, using his tail to cover it and avoid getting any mucus on the floor or anyone in the vicinity. Groaning in disgust at the disgustingly warm wetness seeping down his nostrils…_

_“Oh crap…”_

_…_

_“Good morning girls…” Mina waved sleepily at Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure and Tsuyu who were all sitting together. And each of them saw that something was off with the alien-esque girl._

_Nonetheless, Hagakure greeted her with her casual chipper tone, “Good morning Mina!”_

_“Gee… Ashido you don’t look so good…” Tsuyu was the first to speak up, honestly as always, but not unconcerned._

_“Mina? Um... you look really tired today, are you okay?” Jirou asked her pink friend in concern, because she was walking really slowly and lacked her usual energy. “Mmm… I was wide awake but now it’s like I’ve been hit by something…and my arms feel all sore…” She explained briefly, and a sympathetic Yaoyorozu placed her hand on her forehead, immediately sensing that she must have gotten sick or something._

_“You do feel a little warm. Appears to be a mild cold or a fever… hold on I have some tea and medicine that should give you some of your energy back.” She said kindly, turning to leave before Mina gasped and caught the attention of her girl-friends, startling and worrying them as they didn’t expect what came next._

_“AAAAAAHHH-CHOOOOO!!” She sneezed, and rather loudly as some of her acid from her fingers involuntarily seeped out and singed the carpet she was under, but thankfully it missed her friends._

_Her acid did at least…_

_“O-Oh my, bless you… you can’t go to class like this, you need to go back and rest. I’ll still give you that tea and medicine though…” Yaoyorozu, although surprised by the sneeze didn’t hesitate to still try to help her friend._

_“Yeah you… stay here. That sounded painful.” Jirou agreed with her taller friend, wiping a few small droplets of spit off herself, seeing Tsuyu do the same as she nodded, “Yeah, Mr. Aizawa should understand. You can’t really train if you’re sick like that…”_

_“You need lots of rest! Don’t worry though, I’m sure it’s only a little cold.” Hagakure reassured her sweetly, sounding very confident that Mina’s ailment couldn’t have been too serious._

_Mina whined a little bit, having wanted to go to class for once but clearly that wasn’t happening. “Ohhh you’re right… at least I can stay in bed a little bit longer…” She said, defeated as Yaoyorozu briefly left to go to her own room to fetch Mina that tea and medicine. But as soon as she got there, she nearly lost her balance as she caught her breath._

_Gravity nearly increased over her, but she managed to hold herself up, but that seriously concerned her. “Oh no… she didn’t… get me sick did she?” She wondered outloud, honestly beginning to fear that was true but she had to push that fear aside as she found her tea and medicine._

_“You okay Yaomomo?” She then heard Hagakure, and although she couldn’t see the girl’s face the concern was apparent in her voice._

_“I-I’m okay Hagakure. Thank you for asking though…” Yaoyorozu smiled at the invisible girl, who giggled, “No problem~!” She chirped, although as she walked away, she moved a little bit slower because she felt very light-headed all of a sudden…_

_…_

_“It appears that everyone has fallen under the weather.” Aoyama said to himself, he was a lot more observant than people gave him credit for. However, despite his somewhat haughty tone, he wasn’t amused at all by how sickly the few classmates he had seen looked, but he felt extraordinarily lucky to still be perfectly healthy._

_“But not moi, I am still healthy!” Ecstatic, he kept his closed smile as he saw Jirou and Mina, the former helping the latter walk to her room, but because he was talking to himself Mina kind of glared at him since she thought he was bragging about his good health, “ I apologize that you are not feeling very well, but there is nothing to worry about, I will attend class for you and-“_

_“AHH-CHUUUU!!” Mina sneezed again, louder than earlier as it sprayed all over Aoyama’s face, cutting off his sentence and coating his cheeks, nose and forehead with snot as the blonde’s eyes widened in horror and disgust._

_Somewhat ashamed, she groaned a little bit, actually feeling bad for sneezing on the guy. “Eww… my bad… I didn’t mean to do that, it just snuck out of me…” She apologized to a very distraught Aoyama._

_“AHHHHHH~! I’ve been contaminated!” He dramatically cried, running off to the nearest bathroom and immediately getting the soap and turned on the sink, and turned the faucet to the hottest temperature._

_“No no no, I can’t get sick, I can’t! I don’t want to! I have to stay healthy!” He washed his face with warm water and soap, vigorously scrubbing and lathering his cheeks and hands to get every bit of snot and mucus off whining the whole time._

_“Don’t get sick, don’t get sick, don’t get sick!” Aoyama pleaded and tried to reassure himself, but as he dried off his hands and exited the bathroom, a weight of weariness just suddenly fell on him as he paused and leaned against the wall just to avoid keeling over._

_“Ohhhh… no…” The blonde groaned to himself when he felt the fatigue and nausea hit him._

_…_

_“At-choo! Hiii-choo!” Contrary to her low voice, Jirou sneezed rather highly and caught the attention to her normally silent rock-like friend Kouda. Sweating nervously, he quickly went over to her looking VERY concerned._

_Looking up, she nervously smiled. “Hey Kouda…” She read the expression on his face as he silently spoke to her using his hands._

_‘Are you okay? Are you feeling sick? You seem tired.’ He communicated to her with gestures, and she smiled at him, shaking her head, “I’m okay Kouda… a little bit tired but I’m well enough to go to class…” The girl insisted before going into a small sneezing fit, nearly doubling over from how strong they were as an anxious Kouda put his hand on her shoulder as her fit died down. ‘I think you should go back to bed. So it doesn’t get worse while in class.’ He quietly said, and Jirou reluctantly sighed in agreement._

_“Ohh… who am I kidding? You’re right…” She mumbled as they walked to her room, “I’ll be useless if I just moan and sneeze the whole time… I think I got this from Mina…” Jirou groaned slightly once Kouda brought her to her room, “Thank you Kouda… you’re a life-saver…” She thanked him before stumbling onto her bed, seeing Kouda smile at her before he closed the door for her._

_However, once the door was closed, he couldn’t help but let out a very quiet ‘choo…!’ as he slowly walked away to let his friend sleep._

_…_

_Tsuyu tried not to groan as she tiredly grabbed her things and got ready to go to class, but she smiled a little when she saw Tokoyami and Shouji, appearing to have a conversation, well, as much as the two quiet introverts could at least._

_“Good morning Tokoyami. Good morning Shouji.” She greeted them politely and refused to cough. Dammit… she knew she was getting sick, and it was definitely because of Mina…_

_However, her two classmates immediately caught on that something was the matter with the frog girl. “Asui. Are you all right?” Shouji asked her, calm yet concerned since she looked pretty out of it, and he’d seen her out of it too, particularly when they were getting their Hero Licenses. He wondered if she needed to be bundled up again, especially with-it being flu season._

_“I’m feeling okay enough to still walk. I’m tired, but I’ll manage.” She stated, feeling confident but it didn’t quell their concern. “I think you should get some rest. Winter is a time of cold, and the flu is spreading like a plague.” Tokoyami said. He knew Tsuyu’s weaknesses and how she wasn’t adept to cold weather, and he was worried that it would be worse for her because of the flu going around._

_“I know… but I’ll be okay, it’s not cold enough to make me go into hibernation or a-anythiiiii…” Tsuyu tried to finish her sentence, but she instinctively brought her hands over her face as she sneezed into them with a high pitched ‘AII-CHIUUU!’._

_For a moment, the two surprised males couldn’t help but find that sneeze endearing even as they tried to back away with Dark Shadow even involuntarily popping out to shield his master. “Whoa! That was a close one!” He exclaimed, but Tokoyami quickly called him back in…_

_Not wanting to be distracted from their unwell classmate, Shouji found a box of tissues to give to her. “Bless you Asui.” He said to her nicely, and she gratefully accepted the box and tissues to wipe any mucus away. “Thanks… I’m really sorry… that was gross…ribbit...” She said with some shame in her tone, but they were nothing but understanding even as she quietly and politely asked them to avert their eyes, and both males did so out of respect._

_“It’s a normal function we can’t help. There is nothing to apologize for.” Tokoyami reassured her, feeling bad that Dark Shadow had to cover him like that._

_“Thanks for understanding… I’ll see you both in class.” Tsuyu was grateful that her two friends weren’t disgusted with her, but she just hoped that they didn’t get any mucus on them… she really hoped they didn’t._

_Unfortunately… Shouji had grabbed a tissue to wipe some of the mucus that had gotten on him, but he didn’t mind it. At least… until he got light-headed and some of his arms started to hurt after minutes of talking to Tsuyu._

_“Something the matter Shouji?” Tokoyami asked his friend once he sensed some distress from him, but Shouji shook his head. “It’s nothing…” He claimed, obviously Tokoyami didn’t buy it but as soon as he tried to say that, he paused when he got a tickle in his nares, automatically causing him to sneeze._

_“Heh-chh! HhCHHH! ATCHHH!” Tokoyami backed away as much as he could as soon as he started to sneeze and automatically shook in a very bird-like manner, grunting a little bit and turning away in embarrassment after realizing that he had let himself sneeze like that in front of Shouji._

_And then he remembered Dark Shadow shielding him from Tsuyu’s sneeze… he must have contracted her sickness…_

_“Tokoyami… bless you…” Shouji wasn’t feeling well either, yet he was more worried about Tokoyami’s well-being._

_“Thank you…” The crow-headed boy said, bringing his arms around himself as he couldn’t help but shiver at how cold he had suddenly felt… he definitely caught Tsuyu’s sickness…_

_However, he refused to blame her. Someone else clearly got her sick…_

_…_

_“Classmates! Who left this perfectly good carton of juice out instead of putting it back in the refrigerator?!” Iida asked everyone in close proximity, only seeing Izuku, Uraraka, Todoroki, Shinsou and you, even though he knew neither you or any of them would be so careless to do something like that. It didn’t hurt to ask._

_“Not me.” You quickly replied, and Todoroki and Shinsou also shook their heads in reply. “Hm? Oh no it wasn’t me.” Uraraka then said, followed by Izuku. “N-No, I wasn’t even in the kitchen.”_

_That checked out, and the bespectacled teen gave a sigh when no one else was around to give him an answer. “Very well then, it couldn’t have been either of you, but I will have to be sterner about this to the others.” He muttered, but then he got something of an idea. “All of you follow me!”_

_…_

_“What’s up Iida? Did you want to show us something else?” Uraraka thankfully asked what you were all thinking, and that led to Iida pouring the same orange juice in several glasses._

_“Yes. You see, according to the news this year’s flu season is the worst it’s been, not helped by the fact that we are currently in wintertime, and it’s a highly contagious disease that I would not want to risk anyone in this building catching. And orange juice is not only a delectable drink for energy and health, it can boost your immune system and hopefully prevent illness.” He explained, and that made sense to all of you._

_…_

_“Cheers.” You raised your glass to your closest friends, and you were surprised that they all clanked their glasses to you before each of them taking a drink of their juice…  
Their infected juice that slowly made their way into their systems and began infiltrating their bodies to quickly corrupt any healthy cell in their bodies…_

_…_

Cordelia opened her eyes as she gasped loudly, panting as she stared wide-eyed at you, Madison and the rest of Class 1-A, Aizawa and Yamada. Each of them appearing almost as shocked as she did, especially since she had shown them everything she saw by transferring her visions onto them. 

However… once the visions showed them everything, many of them turned their heads to face Bakugou, Kaminari and Mina. 

“IT WAS YOU!!” You were the first to shout and angrily point at Bakugou, who wasn’t going to take that from you. He refused to take blame for this.

“HEY SHUT UP WITCH BITCH! It isn’t my fault that these snot-nosed dolts can’t cover their mouths when they sneeze and spread their disgusting snot everywhere!” Bakugou loudly exclaimed, and as much as you hated it, he kind of had a point… Mina got the girls all sick, plus Aoyama because she didn’t cover her mouth… and Kirishima got Kaminari sick, and then Sero got Ojiro and Satou sick… 

“Yeah but you’re Patient Zero! Tch… you know what that figures... Of course, the famous Ground Zero is also Patient Zero.” That suddenly hit you and you kinda laughed at the thought, though of course Bakugou didn’t care for you bringing that up. “Stop having fun with this!!”

As much as you wanted to keep making jokes about this, the class was clearly still suffering, sniffling and sneezing even as they tried to complain at some of their classmates, bickering and making claims like, “You got me sick!”, “This isn’t their fault!” and “But now we’re infected with flu!”

“So it was you! Kaminari! The next time you take juice out of the refrigerator, please be courteous and put it back where it belongs instead of leaving it out!” Iida however, was mainly concerned with the fact that it was Kaminari who left out the orange juice.

“He drank from the carton, and then we drank the juice, but it was infected as soon as he put his mouth on it…” But Todoroki analyzed that correctly, and he couldn’t help but give a leer to the electric boy, who looked both exhausted and scared when he was given such a look. Thankfully, Uraraka’s was less threatening but still unhappy.

“Dang it… Kaminari…!” 

“I should have figured you had something to do with this…” However, Shinsou’s stern look and tone was enough to scare him again.

“I’m SORRY… I was so out of it man, I didn’t even think about…” Kaminari tried to defend himself, and you decided to break it up between your best friend and partner-in-crime. 

“Okay guys break it u-ow!” You flinched when you tried to touch Kaminari’s shoulder, but by touching him he ended up shocking you, completely by accident of course. “Shock!”

“Oh crap… I’m so sorry about that… I don’t… I don’t know why that’s happening…” Kaminari weakly but sincerely apologized, thanks to this flu his quirk was out of control and it made him full of more electricity than he knew what to do with, but you didn’t hold it against him. 

“Are you all right (Y/N)?” Despite it being an accident, Shinsou got worried when you were shocked, “I’m okay… he just ‘shocked’ me.” You made a lame pun and laughed a little bit, but Shinsou groaned lightly, in annoyance and NOT from his flu this time. 

“You’re okay…” He muttered and shook his head. You might have been his best friends, but he never found your puns funny, and you found his reactions hilarious.

“It’s your flu… Ms. Cordelia said that this flu will render our quirks useless and make us lose control over them… you have a lot of electricity stored in you, and you’ve lost control over it because of the flu’s effects on your body.” Izuku explained it, just to clarify for Kaminari and the rest of the class since some of them were beginning to feel very weak, especially when they tried using their quirks.

“How awful… to have such a plague brought upon our school and create such misery for everyone…” Tokoyami started to sulk even while he shivered in his blankets. Dark Shadow was too lethargic to follow orders from him, and his classmates weren’t well either. Aoyama couldn’t get up from where he was sitting because the flu was making him too nauseous to stand, Ashido’s fingers were coated with sweat and acid that involuntarily seeped out and burned the carpet beneath her, while both Ojiro, Shouji and Tsuyu were too fatigued to take any action or even move.

Kirishima couldn’t harden at all and Yaoyorozu couldn’t bring herself to create anything due to their weakened bodies. 

“I’m useless… my body… even if I try, my body’s too weak for me to even try anything.” Yaoyorozu groaned, having to sit down and wrap herself further in her blanket and the bathrobe she wore. Tried as she could, she felt much too physically weak to try and create something for herself, and she wanted another blanket because it felt so cold even though she knew it wasn’t that cold. 

“I can’t… even harden… It feels like I was kicked and beaten by a villain.” Kirishima managed to say in between coughs, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He was a mess, and his spiked hair had become a wet mop of sweat.

“M-Midoriya… Uraraka… (L-L/N)…” Iida called out for you guys, trying to take a step forward before nearly falling over until Cordelia caught him with her telekinesis. 

“Iida!”

“Are you all right?!” Izuku and Uraraka looked very worried now, seeing their friend almost keel over. “Dude you need to sit down…” Even you were worried for the normally upright guy, who was slouching and looking more light-headed than earlier as you got a chair that you moved with your telekinesis and brought it over for him to sit on. 

“I doubt you’ll be able to walk for a bit… your quirk are those engines…” You advised the taller boy, awkwardly patting his head as he appeared surprised that you were concerned, given how much you both clashed.

“I recommend not walking for a little while Tenya. You can’t strain yourself because of the condition you’re in, and do not under any circumstances use your quirk while you’re sick like this. As long as you have this flu, your engines won’t function normally due to your weakened body.” Cordelia gently suggested to Iida, who looked reluctant but understanding as he nodded respectfully to the Supreme. “Yes Ms. Cordelia…”

“A-Ahhh-chu!” Uraraka suddenly sneezed, and in doing so she suddenly went up in the air floating, her quirk now off-kilter and activating on it’s own as she squealed lightly, but held her head thanks to the zero gravity making her feel even more light-headed. 

“Uraraka!” 

“Whoa! We got you Rara!” You and Izuku quickly reacted and both took her hands and gently brought her back down, making her groan lightly as she wrapped her arms over her stomach when nausea suddenly hit her. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t even... I didn’t even do that… voluntarily…” She was amazed yet mildly terrified at how this sickness made her lose control over her quirk.

“Ya’ll need to rest… big time… now… this might be too big a thing to ask… but could ya’ll TRY not to sneeze?” You had to ask, even though it was a dumb thing to ask SICK people, and naturally you were met with irritated gazes. 

“H-H… H-Heh-chhh!” That was your answer as you jumped to see Todoroki’s left side catch fire and warm up the surrounding area he was standing in for a little bit as you shouted and backed away to avoid getting singed, however you, Shinsou, Izuku, Iida and Uraraka looked alarmed when Todoroki’s eyes were still shut and his breath still hitching, “H-Hehh… N-Ngh…” He was trying hard to hold it, so you reacted as quick as you could to put your finger under his nose to stop it for him, making him gasp in surprise at the sudden touch. Though it wasn’t unwelcome as you locked your (E/C) eyes with his grey and cyan eyes in a stare for a moment, and you couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if it was just the fever.

“Ahahaha…” A blush spotted your cheeks as you took your finger back and the taller boy looked both somewhat shy and grateful that you had stopped him from sneezing as he gave a breath of relief, “Thank you (L/N)…” Todoroki thanked you, and you smiled at him, but before you could reply his relief was short-lived as Todoroki suddenly sneezed again without warning.

“ATTCHHH!” Such a sneaky, forceful sneeze caused him to double over, his right size this time freezing and involuntarily cause some small shards of ice to shoot out that nearly pricked you, but they stopped right before your eyes as Cordelia focused her gaze on you and Todoroki. 

“Bless you Toto…” You awkwardly said to him, even though the idea of a sick Todoroki was starting to worry you if his sneezes would either burn you or freeze you. “Thank you… I’m sorry.” He sounded embarrassed as he turned away from you, sniffling as he rubbed at his irritated nose. It's been forever since he's been sick, but he was starting to remember why he hated it so much, and on top of that it was embarrassing.

“Nah…” You shook your head and smiled nervously at the heterochromatic boy to try and make him feel better, much to Shinsou’s annoyance. 

“You all sound absolutely dreadful…” Cordelia said softly, her eyes sympathetic at how utterly miserable the students looked, well, except for Bakugou. He couldn’t help but glare at the woman, because he really didn’t need nor did he want her pity. 

“Clearly… nobody is in any condition to continue training. Which is why… as of today, Principal Nezu has suspended all forms of training. And any teacher or student who attempt to try will receive punishment.” Aizawa got up, standing next to Cordelia as he made the announcement that the former had told him on the way over her. “The school has taken precautions to contain our flu and avoid spreading it throughout the rest of Japan because of how contagious it has proven to be, and that means UA will close for approximately 2 weeks until every student and teacher is well again.” He lastly added, meeting the shock of all his students.

“2 WEEKS?!” They all managed to shout, a plethora of weakly and nasally sounding voices that also had defeat in them, well except for you… you were ecstatic! “YES!” You were the only one cheering and even dancing until your classmates glared at you again… “That’s… actually really sucky…” Quickly, you stopped your cheering and dancing once you remembered that everyone you cared about here was sick…

“2 weeks? B-But… w-what about the students who… recover quicker?” Izuku asked, obviously not liking this news at all because 2 weeks was way too long for no training.  
“It depends on how much they end up recovering, because this Quirk Flu will not go away quick…” Aizawa ended his sentence with a cough, which afterwards turned into a stifled sneeze. Which worried you, Izuku and Cordelia, and Izuku was left defeated at the prospect that this sickness was NOT going to go away without treatment… he hated it, but there was nothing he could do to shake this off. 

“Relax… you guys have been training too hard anyway. You guys NEED a break… I mean sure, I wish you guys weren’t sniffling, coughing and suffering but… take this time to try and take a breather when you’re not feeling AS shitty.” You tried to make everyone feel a little bit better, and only a few did. 

“She has a point ya know? This probably won’t be TOO bad…” Kaminari sounded the most optimistic about it, since he wasn’t doing too well in tests and a break from it for 2 weeks sounded great to him. “No tests for 2 weeks? That Is awesome~!” Ashido was quieter but the excitement in her voice was apparent.

“Don’t see this as just a vacation… you all need to focus on recovering, and don’t forget to keep up your studies when you start feeling better…” Aizawa quickly made sure to downplay their excitement, as Kaminari and Ashido groaned lightly and the other students didn’t look very happy either but they were resigned to it anyway. 

“Aww c’mon Eraser… look at them… can’t ya give em a little break? They’re all really sick! And so are we! I don’t know about you but I’m gonna relish the hell out of this break!” Yamada expressed his concerns over Aizawa’s rule. He knew how unyielding the gloomy man could be, but he hoped that he would at least give his students a break when they were all clearly miserable from the flu. 

“He’s right Hizashi. Everyone… you should focus on primarily recovering, but… during this break you should also all enjoy your time off, you can all study at a later time when the school opens again. And that goes for you too Shouta, Hizashi.” Despite that, Cordelia jumped in to kind of undermine her friend as he grunted at her in light annoyance. He always considered Cordelia one of his good friends, but it didn’t mean they agreed on everything, and Cordelia has a somewhat more lenient teaching philosophy than he did. 

“YES!!” The loud cheers came from you, Kaminari, Mina, Hagakure and Present Mic, and a few others who tried to keep quiet about their joy. Though Kirishima, Sero and Uraraka appeared appeased with the idea.

“Thank you Ms. Cordelia!!” Mina found some of her energy back as she nasally thanked the Supreme, much to the annoyance of her teacher. THIS is why he didn’t always enjoy whenever Cordelia came in, because she always played the ‘fun’ one and somehow managed to diminish his authority over his students. Especially you. 

And you ALWAYS listened to Cordelia, but never him. 

“Dammit! Dammit!! I can’t be locked up in this building for 2 damn weeks! That’s way too much fucking time wasted!” Bakugou shouted, extremely irritated at the major inconvenience because he didn’t WANT to have time off, he didn’t want to ‘recover’ he wanted to train and get stronger! 

“Well dude, that might be true but think about it… you can’t get stronger if you’re feeling like shit.” You could have snarked at him, but you actually felt bad for the guy because he was just so dedicated to getting stronger and this flu was definitely getting in the way of that. 

Bakugou growled, frustrated and hating that he couldn’t really argue with that even though he hated this feeling. He hated feeling so weak and unable to do anything about it because he knew that a goddamn virus will leave on it’s own. “So you need to get your butt back in bed as soon as you can man.” You gave him that bit of advice, sounding oddly gentle for a change with him.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He snapped back at you however, but you didn’t fight with him this time.

“What’s the matter Boom Boom Boy? Are you mad that you can’t go outside to light some fireworks? Awww so saaad~.” Madison took the opportunity to mock him, even making a fake pouting face with her lip stuck out and pretending to rub at her eye as the younger blonde fumed and grit his teeth, “Shut the fuck up you bitch or I’ll singe your slutty make-up!” Growling, he raised his palm, trying to make sparks to threaten her but all that came out was weak little puffs of smoke due to his raging flu and fever. Irritated, he screamed in frustration at the damn Quirk flu, “DAMMIT!” 

Laughing, Madison just shook her head as her beautiful smirk grew, “Well bad news bitch, because all you can do is make smoke you’ll have to stay inside like a little dick boy and have (Y/N) wipe your nose all day and maybe have her rub your tummy for when you go night-night.” She started baby-talking to him, her tone condescending and emasculating which infuriated your frenemy to hell.

“WHY YOU FUCKING BITCH! I’LL KILL YOU!!” Even when weakened by the flu, Bakugou was able to rush at the older blonde, ready to beat her something senseless as you shouted in shock and quickly followed in sucession to grab a hold of his arm to try and pull him away to hold him back from your other frenemy because even when sick, you didn’t doubt that Bakugou could and at this point WOULD try and kill the bitch in front of you. “LET GO OF ME (Y/N)!” He was very strong, and you struggled to keep him away from a rather startled Madison who backed away with her hands up.

“OHOHOKAY~! Play-time’s over! C’mon! Cut it out! Bakugou! It’s not worth it!” You exclaimed, not letting go even though your hold on him was slipping. “YES IT IS!”

“Dude… don’t… c’mon it’s not…” Kirishima would have gone to try and help you hold him back, but he just couldn’t right now because of how much his body ached. Even trying to stand up proved difficult as the redhead reluctantly sat back down when his legs and arms protested that he stay down.

“Don’t do it Kacchan!” Izuku pleaded, bless his soul, and was feeling able enough to help you out by grabbing a hold of Bakugou but that only made him madder. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME DEKU!!” 

“Quiet! All of you.” Cordelia calmly but firmly raised her voice as she used her telekinesis to carefully separate you, Madison, Izuku and Bakugou away from each other. 

“Sorry Ms. Cordelia…” You and Izuku meekly apologized and bowed your heads, however the meaner ones Bakugou and Madison both scoffed and held their tongues, not planning on apologizing.

However, even with the fight over, you crossed your arms at your fellow witch, “Madison… Messing with Bakugou is a privilege not a right.” It wasn’t the first time you glared at her, as much as you loved toying with the explosive blonde and making jokes at his expense, you didn’t really tolerate anyone else toying with him. It was only okay when you did that. 

Unfortunately, this was Madison Montgomery you were talking too. “Don’t like it when people play with YOUR dollies (Y/N)?” Even her smile was bitchy and laced with malice that you weren’t safe from.

“DOLLY?! Shut your damn mouth already you bitch! I’m not a fucking dolly! And I'm especially not HER fucking dolly!!” 

“Madison you are an evil bitch…” You sighed, sounding a little bit smaller but mostly irritated at this point, which annoyed Bakugou because for all the big talk you put up, Madison managed to put you down. And he kind of hated that… and he kind of hated the way she treated you. 

“You know it.” She shrugged and grinned, obviously not having a problem with being called that as you rolled your eyes and shook your head, perking up when you saw Shinsou glaring at you and your frenemies. “Will you all please stop shouting before I make you…?” He grumbled, not meaning to sound so rude (except to Madison and Bakugou) but this damn flu was making his muscles ache and his head throb. 

“Sorry ‘Toshi…” Of course, only you apologized and went over to him, massaging his shoulders just because you wanted to, “C’mere… just relax…” You said gently, not caring that everyone was watching you take care of him like this as he groaned slightly. It’s not that he hated the way you fussed over him and took care of him, he just wished you didn’t do it in front of everyone sometimes. 

“Hey! Mr. Aizawa since we’re on a break can we have a movie night tonight? Maybe it’ll make everyone feel better.” As if to spare Shinsou some embarrassment, Kaminari distracted everybody by asking Aizawa a simple request, obviously wanting to take advantage of this break even if they were sick. 

“No.”

Aizawa’s reply came really quick and he made sure to shoot down that frivolous request, making the electric boy pout before he quickly turned to Cordelia. “Ms. Cordelia, can we have a movie night?”

“Of course you can Denki.” Cordelia rather sweetly and quickly replied much more favorably, annoying her friend and exciting the boy. 

“Yes!” You and Kaminari cheered in unison as you both threw a fist up, with a deadpan ‘yay’ coming from Shinsou. 

“Cordelia… we can’t enable them just because they’re sick.” Aizawa grumbled to the Supreme, but she shook her head with a light scoff.

“You know Shouta, you’re surprisingly strict for a man who doesn’t brush his hair or shave his stubble when he really ought to do so more, you look very disheveled today, moreso than usual.” She chuckled a bit at his expense, which for once annoyed him as he grunted ever so slightly and hated the way his cheeks warmed at her remark. Why did that embarrass him? He often didn’t care what people thought of his appearance, not even his friends. Although, Cordelia always looked much more presentable than he did, but still, he didn't get why in that moment he somewhat cared.

“That’s Ms. Cordelia for ya! The cool mom!” Your remark didn’t help in the slightest as he gave you a look of annoyance. 

“She’s right pube-face, give these guys a goddamn break for once, they look like shit and feel like shit, I think that deserves a break.” Madison criticized him, as much of a bitch as she was, even she thought they deserved a break.

“Watch your mouth Madison…” Aizawa sternly told her, not playing with her this time as she rolled her eyes, not threatened by him in the slightest.

“But… Ms. Cordelia… even if most of us do have a break, how are we supposed to enjoy ourselves when we all feel really bad…?” Uraraka tiredly asked from her seat, willing herself not to cough or sneeze as Iida and Izuku kept their concerned glance on her.

“I’m glad you asked that Ochaco. I know many of you are going to be too fatigued by your flu, and that’s why (Y/N), Madison and I are here. I have spoken with Principal Nezu, and he allowed me to assist in helping sick pro-heroes and students recover because of our natural immunity to this disease.” Cordelia surprised everyone with that little announcement, even Aizawa and Yamada were surprised because that’s the one thing she DIDN’T tell them.

“You’re going to help us get better?” Mina asked hopefully, sniffling miserably in her blanket. “That’s so nice…” Hagakure exclaimed as energetically as her flu allowed her too, and the other girls each made sounds of agreement and appeared extremely grateful because of the toll their flu took on them. 

“Aww man…” 

“How embarrassing…” 

“I haven’t been taken care of since middle school…” Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero, as well of the rest of the guys couldn’t help but feel kind of embarrassed at such a notion as many of them blushed lightly. Especially if three women were going to take care of them and see how gross the flu made them.

“Ribbit... that’s too generous…” Tsuyu quietly moaned in the blankets she had been bundled up in, but she was also kind of embarrassed at the thought of having to be taken care of by someone other than her parents. And even then, she kind of felt like a burden.

“Y-Yeah, t-there’s no need to go that far for us… w-we’ll be okay…” Izuku claimed, his nose and face scrunching up as he threw his hands to cover his mouth, “E-Eh-chhh! Hehchhh!” He caught his sneezes with his hands, but he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not, now that his hands were damp and it made him feel nauseous as he blushed terribly with a humiliated whine.

“Awww… bless you bud…” Despite that, you weren’t entirely grossed out and grabbed a box of tissues and gave it to him, along with some privacy for him to wipe his nose and fingers. In an attempt to lesson his embarrassment, you gently patted him on the back, “Don’t be embarrassed Greenie, this is WHY we’re gonna help you… I mean… it’s probably gonna be nasty, cuz I don’t like getting sneezed on by people at all, but I’ll help a brother help…” You reassured the boy, even though you couldn’t lie, you were feeling pretty reluctant since it meant dealing with your sneezy, snotty classmates… and on top of that, if their sneezes were as dangerous as Todoroki's, it made you feel twice as reluctant.

“No. No way. I didn’t sign up for this shit, I’m not wiping ANY of these guys’ noses.” Madison raised her hands, getting ready to get up and leave but Cordelia closed the door and blocked any exits with her telekinesis.

“You’re not going anywhere Madison.” She said very seriously, even though Madison didn’t yield, not even to her Supreme.

“Honestly bitch would it kill you to actually help someone OTHER than yourself for once?” You asked her with crossed arms, since you felt that this was a little too cruel even for her. “I have no obligation to. I don’t even like anyone here! These brats can sneeze their little dumb brains out for all I care, not like that’ll happen though cuz you need brains to sneeze out.” She exclaimed, sounding like the complete brat she was as she put her hands on her hips. 

“Ugh…” She was so frustrating, you had no idea how you put up with her sometimes. “Look… I know you hated taking care of sick kids back in the day… but these guys are heroes in training… think about how good that’ll look on media if they find out that Madison Montgomery took the time out of her busy schedule to nurse these poor, suffering little heroes in training back to health after they all caught an awful case of flu.” You smirked, but that comment didn’t amuse your class as many of them perked up at how weak you made them sound.

“Hey!”

“Poor?!”

“Suffering?! 

“That’s an exaggeration!”

“Don’t make us sound so fragile!”

“Who the hell are you calling a poor, suffering little hero Witch Bitch?!” 

Blissfully, you ignored all the indignant exclamations from your friends, especially that last one from Bakugou. And your smirk grew when Madison looked to be contemplating that, because it’s been forever since she had been on any media and she needed the positive attention…

“Fuck my life…” Madison spat bitterly, scoffing and rolling her eyes in complete annoyance with what she was ‘stuck’ doing. 

A broad smile lit up your face as you internally cheered that Madison was stuck helping your sickly classmates with you too! “Haha yup… you and I get to have fun nursing my gross sicky friends to health.” Cheerfully you grinned at the class, who were permanently scowling at you since you weren’t going to stop insulting them.

“Thanks…” Shinsou snarked at you, and you flinched when you had unintentionally called him ‘gross’ and ‘sicky’ along with the rest of your friends and you nervously told him, “N-No…! Haha Toshi… obviously you’re not gross or sicky…” He didn’t believe you though, and turned his back on you, making you sigh in defeat and feel really bad all of a sudden.

It was time to start working on your apology.

“Okay, who needs a box of tissues the most?” Nearly everyone raised a weak hand in unison (except for Bakugou, who was trying to act like he was too tough to be given care).

“We’re gonna need more tissues…” You muttered when you realized that you got a little in over your head on this.

****BONUS****

“Hey... Mr. Aizawa… I just thought about it, but how did you catch the flu?” Tsuyu observed and politely asked their teacher.

The pro-hero sighed through his mask, “I don’t want to talk about it.” He answered her, even though the others looked curious. Especially you, and you and Cordelia shared knowing smirks. “Ms. Cordelia~.” 

“No. No… don’t-“ Aizawa tried and failed to get away from the Supreme, but she teleported behind him and gently put her hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes to see what he saw before all of this.

_Aizawa wasn’t a nervous man, though his first plan for when he got to his class was to tell his students to be more careful now that the flu season was getting half the population of Japan sick. He wasn’t that worried about himself though, because he had a pretty strong constitution and hasn’t been sick since high school, and he certainly didn’t plan on getting sick today._

_“Eraser… I don’t feel so good…” Yamada stumbled into the hallway, trying to catch the attention of his colleague, who had noticed and was mildly surprised to see his normally loud and energetic friend so… sluggish. He definitely got sick or something._

_“If you’re not feeling well then go home Mic. You can’t risk getting anyone else sick.” He advised, narrowing his eyes slightly when the man was getting closer and closer to him.  
_

__

_“But I have a job to do don’t I?! Who else is gonna make the awesome announcements?! They can’t! I mean I’m the only guy who can liven up this place especially with the flu season and all!” Somehow, Yamada still had energy when he was so out of it, but it was clearly straining him to do so._

_Though once he mentioned ‘flu’, it was enough for Aizawa to start keeping his distance. Correctly thinking that the other pro-hero had caught the flu._

_“Go home Mic. You can’t work if you have the flu. You’ll just get the students and the teachers sick, you’re horrible at covering your sneezes.” Aizawa bluntly stated, but he wasn’t lying at all._

_“You’re so cold-hearted! I don’t wanna go home all by myseell… M-Mysell…” He paused as his eyes shut, prompting Aizawa to back away even more but for some reason Yamada just moved even closer everytime the former tried getting away._

_“AAAAAAAATCIUUUUUUU!!” He didn’t cover that one at all, letting his snot and germs spray everywhere in his vicinity. Including on Aizawa as the man ALMOST cringed when he felt droplets of spit on his cheeks._

_…_

Opening her eyes, Cordelia quietly gasped and let go of the scowling teacher who was very unhappy that she had snooped on his memories from 20 minutes ago. However, because he saw the same memories she saw, he quickly turned his scowl towards Yamada.

“Hey! I said I was sorry!” He proclaimed with his hands up in defense, before letting out another sneeze, much like the one he got him infected with in the first place…  
“I don’t want to hear it…” Aizawa grumbled somewhat angrily.

“AHAHAHAHAHA! Mr. Yamada infected Mr. Aizawa!!” You shouldn’t have found it funny since Cordelia projected what she saw onto you and the rest of the class, and you ran around the sick studenst with your hands in the air, annoying them with how much energy you had. 

“Mr. Yamada infected Mr. Aizawa~ Mr. Yamada infected Mr. Aizawa~.” Singing you skipped around and clapped your hands, with only Madison laughing with you and clapping too, and nobody else was amused by that

“Hee-hee…” You had to wipe a tear from your eye as you grinned at your teacher, who was glaring daggers into your soul as you widened your eyes and looked meek. “It’s really not that funny…” That certainly shut you up, as Cordelia smiled at you and Aizawa. 

“Come on Shouta… I’ll make you some tea that should help you get a well-suited rest for this flu so you won't have trouble sleeping with your congestion.” Cordelia politely offered her poor friend since she felt a little guilty for having peeked in on his memories without his permission, and because she felt the need to help a friend who clearly needed it.

Sighing, Aizawa gave in to that offer despite his dwindling pride, but he couldn't and wouldn't say no to having a well-deserved nap. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Praesidio nobis ex malus viribus. Praesidio nobis roughly translates to “Protect us from the ill forces. Protect us.”


End file.
